This invention relates in general to electrical connectors and deals more particularly with an improved modular telecommunication jack adapter for plug-in connection with a standard modular telephone jack to alter the electrical output characteristics of the telephone jack.
The jack adapter of the present invention is intended for use with a standard modular telephone jack, such as an RJ-45 jack which terminates a plurality of electrical conductors. A modular telephone plug which mates with a modular telephone jack of the aforedescribed type has a standardized resilient cantilever latch member which is biased toward latching position to cooperate with the front wall of the telephone jack into which it is inserted to releasably secure the plug to the jack.
The latch member on the telephone plug must remain accessible for direct manual manipulation or manipulation by a special purpose tool to release the plug from the telephone jack. The spacial requirements imposed by this standardized latching system present a problem where it is desired to provide an array of jack adapters for use with a dense array of modular telephone jacks arranged in immediately adjacent rows and/or columns. The latch member on each of the inboard adapters in such an array is virtually inaccessible. To gain access to the latch member on a particular inboard adapter to separate it from the array it may be necessary to first release and remove several other adapters which comprise the array, thereby resulting in interruptions in service to the equipment served by the other adapters which must be removed.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved jack adapter for use with a standard telephone jack and having a more readily accessible latch releasing mechanism.